The Curse of Time
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: We are trapped. Unmistakably trapped and with no way out. Then again, we've been trapped here for god knows how long. Days? Months? Years? I've forgotten the time, and the only clock in this 'house' is painted in blood.


Me: Alright! Another fanfiction as suddenly been born! This one is of a fan-made game called Hetaoni. Breaking-Benjamin-rules got me addicted to this… But, for those who do know of Hetaoni, this is a little different! First of all, there is one more 'monster' in this place besides 'Steve'! Okay then, introductions done, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do NO any Hetalia characters, nor do I own Hetoni. I only own the plot and a OC.

Summary: We are trapped. Unmistakably trapped and with no way out. Then again, we've been trapped here for god knows how long. Days? Months? Years? I've forgotten the time, and the only clock in this 'house' is painted in blood.

_**sAnIty sanity  
Mou mienai kuro can't see the light already  
pUrIty  
Motto nagai hibi the days are longer  
sAnIty  
Sore mo shizumanakya but that also must sink  
"sAnIty"  
tte nandesu ka? what is that?**_

_**-iNSaNiTY, Miku and Kaito**_

**Italy's PoV**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Every one of the group perked up, looking in surprise at the door.

"Is there someone else in this 'building' besides us?" America asked, standing from his spot on his broken bed. I shook my head, many thoughts running through my mind.

"No, not that I know of. We should be the only ones here."

"Well then, I am going to check." Japan stood up, katana in hand. I jumped up, clinging tightly to his dirtied sleeve.

"No, please don't go! We are all safe here, all safe, we don't need to go check!" I said, my own voice shaky and scared. I couldn't, no, wouldn't lose them again! I will get them out alive! Japan sighed, prying my hand from his arm.

"I am only going to check, I shall not be long." he left then, leaving the only other safe haven in the house, besides the bathroom, which was obliterated. I stood there, stuttering, and flinching when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see familiar albino hair and red eyes.

"If your so concerned 'bout a nation that can clearly protect 'mself, you might is well follow 'im." Prussia growled, following Japan out the door. I watched in silence as all of my friends filed out the room, most likely to their deaths. I shivered at the thought, then rushed to follow them.

_**I will not lose them again!**_

**Japan's PoV**

"I don't like this…"

Italy glanced back at me, then the group walking ahead, then seemed to give up and crawled to my side. He looked terrified, and I felt horrible for dragging someone as innocent as Italy into this dangerous investigation. I patted him on the head lightly, but froze when a screech echoed down the hall we were in. I turned slowly, trying to see in the darkness with little success.

That's strange.

The monster lurking in this building never uttered a sound…

SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Something pounced on me from behind, and I painfully crashed to the ground. I heard a scream of terror and my head twisted to the side just in time to see Italy being dragged by his feet, disappearing into the darkness.

"**Italy!"** I reached for him to late, and I could do nothing as he vanished from my sight completely.

**Italy's PoV**

"Let me go!"

I continued kicking at the dark outline of my captor, but only earned a few growls and maybe even a snarl. A snake-like rope wrapped around my legs, preventing me from struggling as I was dragged along the wooden floor boards.

I was truly frightened, nails scrapping against wood in an attempt to slow myself down, which only resulted in me being lifted from the ground.

"He-"

A cloth was stuffed into my mouth, gagging me and causing me to choke as the itchy material scraped against sensitive flesh. I whimpered. Where was the monster taking me? As we continued walking, I could have sworn the air around me grew colder, and I shivered. Why did this sensation feel so familiar?

The scenery changed, dark hallways brightening to white walls stained with gray. We passed a hallway, and I froze in fear. The alien, 'Steve', was just standing there, staring. I yelped in terror before shrinking back as to not draw attention to myself. Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

Steve ran away.

And I mean full out ran, like he was scared of something.

Once the walls faded into eerie black, I began to think; what was Steve scared of? It was strange that a monster with no emotions could possibly be frightened of something. Then it hit me; what if the creature that was currently taking me to gods knows where was what it was afraid of? I began struggling again, and earned a face-plant to a floor of dirt. A candle was light, and I took advantage of the flame to examine my captor.

To my surprise, it was actually quiet human in shape, but not in appearance.

It had pure black hair with crimson at the ends, some clusters of hair defying gravity and at a slight angle. Strange, reptilian-like eyes stared at me from underneath black bangs, sending shivers down my spine. The sclera, which is normally white, was a rotting black, the iris white, then the snake-like pupil blood red. It had pale gray skin and wore a torn gray shirt, straps wrapped around his arms, tearing at the ends. Loose black pants ended in shreds at bare feet with sharp nails, metal plates meant to fit together in an unbreakable grip on either side of the beings legs. Bony hands with long, slender white fingers ended with black talons, curved and wickedly sharp, said claws scrapping against the earthy ground.

It laid its stomach on the ground, posed like a cat slinking in the grass. It crawled forward slowly before coming to a halt in front of me, staring into my eyes with its own emotionless gaze. It was then, much to my utter disbelief at myself, that I noticed the metal mask hiding the right half of its face from view, and the portion of its mouth that could be seen was stitched shut with thick black wire. Along its spine was an evenly spaced row of sharp red bone trailing down its back and continuing down a thick reptilian tail that curved near the end, forming a dagger like weapon. Large monster like wings spread from its shoulder blades, casting an eerie shadow in the candle light. The tattered gray leather was streaked with veins of blood and the structure of the extra appendages black.

I reached out slowly, slightly afraid the being would attack me. It just stared at me, not moving, until it finally closed its eyes, releasing me from the icy gaze that promised no protection nor sympathy. With a trembling hand I carefully caressed the bony-like frills of its spine, the 'frills' responding by shivering and rustling with clicks and cracks. My hand traveled up the wing, earning a violent tremble from the owner of the wings my warm skin was making contact with. The gray flesh was so 'cold', it was easy to mistaken it for ice if you couldn't see the beings itself. I looked at the head of the creature only to find it staring at me once again, a new feature present. Long, twisted black horns sat on top its head, tilted back from behind pointed ears and curving first downward, then tilting slightly upwards, creating a hook like shape that one would NOT want to be snagged on.

I brought my hands back to the bible I had always carried ever since the first loop of time; it was like a charm, a cursed charm, but a charm nothing less. I yelped as it was snagged easily from my hands by much stronger ones, said hands throwing the holy book far past the safe light of the flame and into the consuming darkness. I looked back at it, fear forgotten, and scowled.

"I needed that! You can't just go and take something that is not your then get rid of it!" I shouted, standing up from my place on the ground and walking in the direction the book had been tossed, only to be shoved back lightly with pointed horns. Somehow, the being had suddenly appeared in front of me, crouched on all fours and snarling like a rabid animal, wire cord stretching to fit the inhuman action. My anger grew, burning in my heart like a wild fire.

"Get out of my way!"

Maybe the creature didn't like being commanded around?

Maybe it didn't like it when someone disobeyed what it wanted?

There were many possibilities of why it charged forward.

All I know is that one second ago, I was standing, unharmed; a picture of perfect health.

And next second I was on the ground, clutching my stomach and the world around me spinning in a red haze.

I fell to the ground, screaming and gasping in pain. As much as I tried to cover them, the two puncture wounds now nestled in the flesh of my stomach continued to pour crimson, staining my navy blue shirt in red and rushing effortlessly through slim fingers. My vision started to blur as the bloody haze dulled to night and the world turned side-ways, my head colliding with the now muddy ground. Everything was so distant, like I was seeing a memory, and that this wasn't real; colors weren't as bright as they used to be, my own labored breathing was whispered in the area around me. Through tear-filled eyes I could see the creature kneel in front of me, my blood dripping from its twisted horns and barely noticeable in the twilight hair.

As my world faded to black, the being opened its mouth, filled with sharp white canines and a long forked tongue.

"_Was sclar che lerx atsr ure a prason."_

_**I threw that book away for a reason**_

OMG…

That took longer than I wanted it to.

Then again, I have an extremely bad case of writers block, and keep getting new ideas! Blame the fact that being a very imaginative kid can be considered a curse!

Ok, so for any Italy fans out there in our world, Im sorry for hurting him but I naturally have a very creepy and violent nature and my behavior can seep into my stories. Whats kinda funny is that the new 'monster', its appearance is based off of my character from Rock band 2.

So, yeah….. he's going to be appearing in a lot of fanfictions from now on…

Anyway, I do hope you like this Fanfiction so far, even if you hate me for hurting Italy. Don't worry, he'll be back to his cheery self soon. Please review, and if you have read any of my other un-finished and un-updated stories, please comment on what I could type next! I'll try to update this story soon! Summer Break is in one week!

IM REALLY DESPERATE NOW!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, out!


End file.
